


【绿红\不义黄红】《中国公主》

by JoecyLeen



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoecyLeen/pseuds/JoecyLeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【如果我转身，请放开手。因为若非万不得已，我绝不会离开你。】</p>
            </blockquote>





	【绿红\不义黄红】《中国公主》

**Author's Note:**

> 张嘴！你们要的《中国公主》！  
>  唠叨的乔夕例行的废话时间～听我解释完再上车

【如果我转身，请放开手。因为若非万不得已，我绝不会离开你。】

他难耐地呻吟着，声音破碎，灌了铅一般沉重的双臂已经无力再推拒。下体被用力贯穿着，脆弱的内壁被不断撞击，感觉已经麻木。  
“巴里……”身上人伏低身体，语气是与动作全然相反的温柔，“巴里……留下来……”  
“……不……”  
巴里在欲海沉浮中睁大了失神的眼睛，喉咙中逸出模糊却又清晰的抗争。

 

《中国公主》  
不义黄红  
分级：nc-17  
警告：监禁，非自愿性行为，（终于不是魔法师而是哈尔自己背锅的）rough sex，灯戒play，窒息，失禁，限制高潮，哈尔黑化黄化  
阅读可选bgm：宇多田光《fly me to the moon》、Eminem《Love the Way You Lie》

 

无法调用的神速力勉强地发挥着作用，他已经不太痛了，但是浑身上下没有一丝力气。空荡荡的胃仿佛烧灼，让他忍不住蜷缩起身体，发出隐隐约约的呜咽。门响了，一个黄色的身影走进来，巴里努力地睁大泛着血丝的碧蓝双眼，却依然看不清来人的面孔。  
“哈尔……”他喃喃着，声音轻得近乎哽咽。  
黄灯没有出声。他在床边坐下，伸出手臂将巴里的上半身从床上扶起来。速跑者发出一声无力的呻吟，身体的移动扯动了拷在手腕上发着黄光的锁链，哗楞作响。

巴里结束了警局的工作回到家时，客厅的灯亮着，四下里一片寂静。他轻轻带上门，换上拖鞋，脱下外套和沙发上扔着的深棕色夹克一起挂到衣帽架上。  
推开客房的门的时候，哈尔和沃利都抬起头来。“嘿，巴里，欢迎回家。”哈尔对巴里露出一个微笑。他正坐在床边的椅子上，手里捧着一本薄薄的书。床头柜上放着水杯和药瓶，旁边还有一盒纸巾，包装形状不规则地瘪了下去。沃利躺在床上，被子一直盖到鼻梁，露出一双有些红肿的水汪汪的绿眼睛。  
“晚上好，巴里叔叔。”他吸溜着鼻涕，声音因为捂在被子里而显得闷闷的。  
“晚上好，沃利。”巴里坐到床边，冲沃利露出一个温柔的微笑。哈尔倾身过来在巴里的嘴唇上蜻蜓点水地吻了一下，巴里还以笑容。  
“沃利已经好多了，”哈尔向工作归来的男友报告侄子的状况，“神速力护佑，我敢说他明天早上一觉醒来就什么事也没有了。”  
“那就好。”巴里伸出手摸摸沃利的额头，果然已经退烧了，“辛苦你了，哈尔，亲爱的。”  
“哦，这算不了什么，亲爱的。我很乐意帮你照顾沃利。”哈尔有点小得意，幅度不大地挥动着手里的书。这个动作让巴里注意到了他手里的书本，巴里有些惊讶地盯着那本书看了两秒——两秒对他而言可是挺长了：“你这是在——做什么呀，哈尔？你是从哪里……”  
“嗯？”哈尔停下了动作，低头看了一眼手里的书，“哦，这是我在杂物间找温度计的时候发现的。说实在的，巴里，你应该把医药箱整理出来，毕竟神速者也是会生病的。到最后我也没有找到温度计，只好用灯戒做了一个——”  
“——但是……OA啊。你找到了这个。”巴里轻声打断了他。他伸出手，从哈尔手中拿过了那本薄薄的、有些泛黄的书。  
那是一本童话书，将近二十年的时光让它的纸页变脆，书角残破，但所幸依然结实。封面上用渐变的色彩勾勒出一个没有面孔的女子的形象，穿着华美典雅的东方服饰，有着花纹漂亮的大裙摆，笔直的裙褶非常规整。曾几何时，诺拉•艾伦曾捧着它坐在那个金发小男孩的床边，那些有关异国奇异梦幻的甜美故事随着柔和温润的声音流淌而出，伴随着她那可爱的、天使般的小儿子沉入梦乡。  
巴里手指轻抚着书脊，浅浅的笑意栖在他的嘴角，平静的湛蓝眼眸中流露出几许浅淡的、几不可察的悲伤。  
哈尔看着巴里垂下的眼睑和轻颤的金色睫毛，在椅子上往前挪了挪，揽过巴里，闭上眼温柔地吻着他的嘴唇。巴里阖上眼回应，沃利翻了个白眼，在被子里发出“噫～”的嫌弃声。  
一吻终了，巴里脸颊泛起一丝绯红，缩了缩脖子，不好意思地挠了挠头。沃利拱了拱，仰起头让下巴从被子里出来，露出红彤彤的鼻尖：“我要抗议！你们不能在单身未成年人面前秀恩爱。”  
“抗议无效。”哈尔敲了一下沃利的额头，顺手拿过巴里手中的童话书，“听完睡前故事就乖乖睡觉，听清楚了吗？”  
“我又不是小孩子。”沃利翻了个白眼。但他确实困了，也许听着巴里叔叔小时候听过的故事睡着也是个不错的选择？  
哈尔翻开了童话书，指尖在目录上一个篇目一个篇目地划过。他的手指坚实而粗糙，一些细小的伤痕分布其上，指甲剪得很短，没有磨过。这样的手指最终停在了一个画着小翅膀的标题上，然后翻开了故事所在的那一页。他清了清嗓子，开始念起来。  
“在古代的中国，有一位公主……”  
巴里靠在床头上，静静地听着哈尔念诵这个对他而言已经有些陌生了的故事。他记得那本书，小时候的巴里•艾伦是个聪明的好奇宝宝，总是无法满足于那些烂大街的庸俗童话，诺拉就给他找来了一些相对不那么大众的读物，这本童话书就是其中之一。  
“公主非常非常喜欢月亮，每个晴朗的晚上她都望着天空中那一轮明月，猜想着月亮上会有怎样美丽的景色……”  
巴里记得这个故事。《中国公主》。这是他小时候最喜欢的故事之一。哈尔的声音很沉稳、很平和，让他全身上下都不由自主地放松了，意识的松懈甚至让他感到有些困倦。  
【公主很想去到月亮上看看，但是没有人能做到。】  
哈尔的声音带着些许的沙哑，如海潮一般轻轻拍打着巴里的耳膜，平稳、舒缓，让人安心。  
【终于有一天，一个名叫万户的人出现了。】  
巴里眯着眼，侧了侧身子好让自己在床头上靠得更舒服，自然弯曲的膝盖靠上了哈尔的大腿。  
【万户给公主造了一个火箭，带着公主飞上了美丽的月亮。】  
巴里的眼睛已经完全闭上了。他的胸膛轻轻起伏，发出平稳的呼吸声。  
【她永远忘不了：那是她所梦想的，此生所见的最最美丽的景色。】  
哈尔轻手轻脚地合上书放在床头上，站起身来小心翼翼地抱起睡着的巴里。沃利很懂地从床上蹦下来帮忙打开房门，哈尔给了他一个赞赏的眼神，又用唇语告诉他回床上去。沃利点点头，一阵风一样地刮出去把主卧的门也打开又刮回床上乖乖躺好。哈尔无奈地摇了摇头，低下头在巴里金色的发旋印下一个轻吻。  
“晚安，我的宝贝。”他无声地说。

——然而那道绿色的光，会带着我飞向月亮。

唇齿被粗暴地入侵，甜到发腻的浓缩营养液被嘴对嘴地强行度入他的口腔。巴里已经没有力气挣扎了。他的特殊能力加快了他的新陈代谢，使得他需要比常人更多的能量摄入，但在被拘禁的日子里他只得到了勉强维持基本的生理机能的能量供给。他疲惫不堪并且很虚弱，别说发动神速力，就连正常的站立和行走都很困难。手上的锁链也许足够长，能够让他在房间内四处走动，但是却太过沉重以至于令他无法负担。  
沉重的、充满压迫感的，“恐惧”的力量。  
求生的本能让他在迷蒙中努力地吞咽着口中甜腻的液体，一丝一毫也不肯放过地吮吸着。毯子滑落在一边，赤裸的身体因为午夜微凉的空气而自发地贴紧了搂着他的人。  
最后一滴营养液也滑入喉咙，巴里脱力地向后倒去，却被身上的人眼疾手快地捞住了腰肢。凶狠如撕咬般的吻如同山崩石啸般倾压而来，巴里难受地呜咽出声，柔嫩的唇上传来的痛感让他清醒了些许。  
“不……哈尔……不要……”  
哈尔的动作顿了顿，继而更加粗暴地搅动巴里的舌头，抬起舌面舔舐他的上颚，令他发出更多模糊的被堵住的呜鸣。温热厚实的双手抚过白皙的脖颈一路向下，毫不怜惜地大力捻动着胸前红肿的两点。鲜红的乳头已经在这些天的性爱中被折磨得破皮，身体的快速愈合能力被削弱，此刻那可怜兮兮地挺立着的两点红得像是在滴血。  
“痛……”巴里双眼紧闭，吃痛地呻吟。哈尔没有理会他的抗议，大力地吮吸啃咬着巴里突出的锁骨，在上面留下青紫的牙印和殷红的淤斑。  
放在从前，哈尔从来不会这么粗暴地对待巴里。他总是温柔的，温柔而强势，在恋人的肌肤上留下暧昧旖旎的浅浅吻痕。拜神速力所赐，这些痕迹总会在三个小时内消逝。  
而现在不会了。  
巴里的身上斑驳错落着粗暴的情爱所留下的痕迹，吻痕、咬痕、过大的手劲留下的淤青，情色而狰狞的青红衬得他的皮肤格外苍白。哈尔舔吻着巴里的腹肌，那紧实好看的肌理和紧绷的滑腻的肌肤令他欲罢不能，几欲将对方拆吃入腹。他的右手握住对方疲软在金色耻毛中的阴茎富有技巧地揉搓撸动着，逼出对方苦苦压抑着的吟哦，左手则顺着线条姣好的腰侧滑过去，肆意揉捏着速跑者充足的锻炼造就的柔软挺翘、手感上佳的臀丘。  
巴里难耐地仰起头，手指紧紧地攥住了身下的床单。早已习惯了情事的身体在经受了不知多少天频繁的强制性爱的折磨后变得极其敏感而脆弱，此刻根本经不起哈尔技巧娴熟的撩拨——他知道他的每一处敏感点，知道要怎样才能令他情难自抑、欲火中烧。毕竟他们已经在一起好多年，对彼此的身心都了解得不能再了解。  
……不。也许了解的……只有身体而已。  
手指破开括约肌的阻碍猛地捅入狭窄炽热的甬道。巴里发出一声闷哼，张了张嘴，却不知道自己想要说什么。哈尔的动作并不温柔，但大概是因为充足的润滑，巴里并没有感到过多的疼痛。耳垂被叼住啃噬研磨，有些疼但并不是不能忍受，握着他半勃阴茎的大手强硬却又谨慎，在后穴中搅动的手指带起咕叽咕叽的水渍声，敏感的内壁被抠挖磨蹭，巴里瑟缩了一下，终于找回了自己的声音。  
“如果你想让我感到痛苦，”他在哈尔的耳边喃喃，声音低哑到几乎是气音，“你就不该用润滑剂。”  
哈尔的动作顿了顿。他抽出在巴里后穴中抽插的手指，带着嘲讽与恶毒低语，湿热的气流刺痛了巴里的耳廓：“真以为我舍不得伤害你？嗯？”  
下一秒，狭窄的甬道被粗长火热的性器猝不及防地完全贯穿。撕心裂肺的痛感炸裂开来，巴里发出一声惨叫，痉挛的手指撕破了身下的床单。

他们曾在乳白色的月光下做爱，在一望无际的旷野上，微风拂过，半人高的草叶沙沙作响。哈尔怕他被草梗扎到，用灯戒做了莹绿的床垫出来，而巴里则用最柔和最亲昵的抚摸来回馈男友的温柔。  
无需言语，月光已然知晓一切。他们一言不发地抚慰彼此，嘴唇胶着在一起难舍难分。哈尔含着巴里绯红莹润的下唇举起他修长的矫健的双腿，缓慢而有力地挺进他的身体，两个人肢体交叠，光裸的身体被镀上一层莹白的月光。  
结束后哈尔从背后抱着巴里，用绿灯戒变出一块绒布，有一下没一下地擦拭着两人身上的情欲痕迹。巴里把手伸到身后帮哈尔摘掉保险套，打了个结，犯起难来：“……这东西怎么处理？带着这东西跑回城里也太尴尬了……”  
哈尔扯过飞行夹克盖在两个人的身上，懒洋洋地吻着巴里的肩胛骨：“别在意，亲爱的。挖个坑埋起来——乳胶可以分解的吧？嗯？”  
巴里嗤嗤笑着给了他一肘子。他随手丢掉保险套，翻了个身，仰面躺着，望着夜空中高悬着的莹白如玉的月亮。哈尔搂着巴里，望着他的眼眸，嘴角噙着一丝笑意。他爱的那双碧蓝的眼睛，此刻在月光的映照下化成了两泓澄澈的清泉，风平浪静，清澈见底。他轻快地哼起《fly me to the moon》，惹得巴里又嗤嗤笑起来。  
“谈恋爱可以飞到月亮上去。”巴里小声嘟哝，偏过头用鼻尖磨蹭哈尔的鬓角，“改天带我去月亮上看看，哈尔？”  
“月亮有什么好看的？别告诉我你是要去看环形山。”  
“环形山，还有月海。”巴里平静地望着天空，“相信我，会飞的骑士先生，那会很美的。”  
哈尔凑过去吻了恋人的唇。“那么一言为定，小公主。”他轻声说，声音融进仲夏夜的喑喑虫鸣。

巴里觉得自己的腰已经快要失去知觉了。扩张不足的后穴中大力挺动的火热性器摩擦得他的穴口火辣辣的痛，厚实的龟头撞击脆弱得不堪一击的前列腺引发无法忽视的性快感，甜美而令人绝望。他难受地呜咽着，扭动身体，脊背磨蹭着棉质的床单，被灯戒造物紧紧束缚在一起的双手在背后紧紧地攥着。被冷落的阴茎因为前列腺的刺激半硬着，可怜地吐出几滴透明的前液。  
“不要……哈尔……呃、不……”他艰难地抬起被生理性泪水模糊的双眼，用眼神向身上肆虐的人祈求着，“停下……拜托你……”  
哈尔猛地挺腰用足了力气冲撞了两下，操得巴里几乎要失声尖叫。填充折磨后穴的凶器暂时消停了下来，哈尔俯下身捧住巴里的脸颊——这样的动作让那根粗大阴茎的前端又在巴里的内壁上捅了捅，令他发出一声闷在嗓子里的轻哼——凑近了巴里，粗重地喘息着，用鼻尖轻轻磨蹭着巴里潮红的脸颊。  
“巴里……”他唤着恋人的名字，声音很轻很轻。巴里忍不住颤抖了一下，这般耳鬓厮磨的温存令他不禁以为他们还是像从前一样，过着平凡而不凡的生活，温吞慢热又充满激情地恋爱，不管是作为巴里•艾伦和哈尔•乔丹还是作为闪电侠和绿——  
……不。醒过来巴塞罗缪•艾伦。都已经不复存在了。  
巴里觉得自己的血液和情欲——该死的，他本来就不应该有——都冷却了下来。哈尔依然如沉浸在往昔幻梦中般地与巴里厮磨着，温热的嘴唇时不时擦过他的脸颊。巴里微微侧过脸想躲开他的磨蹭，视野里黄色的戒指微光刺眼。  
“巴里……留下来。”他听见身上人这样说——他曾经用这样的声音对他说过“我爱你”，“就算是为了我。留下来吧，别再离开了……留在我身边……”  
“绝不。”他听见自己这样说，两秒之后，仿佛是为了强调，或者掩饰地重复了一遍，“绝不。”  
哈尔僵住了。有那么一瞬间他觉得自己浑身的肌肉都僵硬了，无比漫长的半秒钟后，如同蜡烛打翻在了浸没地面的汽油上，在至黑的夜中呼地一下燃起熊熊烈火。  
他就着两人连接的姿势单手扣住巴里的肩膀，不顾他的痛呼把他猛地拉起来。脱力的双腿无法支撑自己的身体，巴里反应不及，直接重重地坐到了哈尔挺立的阴茎上。姿势的改变和重力的作用使得哈尔坚硬的阴茎一路强势地顶开黏腻纠缠的黏膜撞进鲜少被触及的深处，硕大的龟头猛烈地顶上甬道深处隐秘的敏感肠肉，巴里被这一下顶得猛地扬起了头，一声呻吟被哽在喉口，优美的颈部线条展露无遗。他颤抖着低下头，急促地小口换着气想要缓一缓。然而哈尔并没有给他这个余地。没有任何耽搁地，哈尔攥住了巴里颤抖着的臀丘，手指用力收紧陷进白嫩丰美的细滑臀肉中，挺动胯部自下而上大开大合地操干起来。身体被抛起又按下，最深处生涩稚嫩的肠肉被毫不留情地搅动操干，巴里从嗓子里挤出一声尖厉的叫喊，努力地想用膝盖支撑自己完全落在那根该死的顶着他的阴茎上的身体，却因为快速的上下起落沉浮而始终徒劳无功。插在后穴里的粗长性器仿佛是要把他顶穿，巴里恍惚地觉得自己的五脏六腑都被操得移位，空荡荡的胃被顶撞得痉挛起来。在哈尔的右手握上巴里随着强烈的颠簸而不住晃动着的阴茎时他终于彻底失去了抵抗情欲侵袭的能力，那只大手有力的紧握和揉搓撸动让他不禁紧闭着双眼大声地呻吟。他厌恶自己的身体，厌恶这样明明是被囚禁、被强迫，却又会因为那熟悉的双手、熟悉的唇舌、熟悉的在过去无数次令他欲仙欲死的性器而兴奋的自己。  
“哈尔……”他弯下腰，将头埋进哈尔的肩膀，被顶得断断续续的声音因为情欲显得而更加痛苦，“为什么……不放手呢……”  
体内开辟着的红热肉刃猛然一滞，然后猛地抽了出去，动作甚至比插进来时还要粗暴。巴里痛苦地闷哼了一声，被哈尔在胸膛上猛地一推，险些仰倒在床上。离开了熟悉的人温暖坚实的肉体，冷空气在一瞬间包裹了巴里赤裸的汗湿的身体，令他浑身颤抖了一下。他刚刚调整了一下身体的重心抬起头来，就被掴在脸颊上的一巴掌扇得倒向了一边，狠狠地砸在床上。  
巴里懵了。他难以置信地看着哈尔，对方的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，棕色的眼睛里有些什么他看不懂的东西。脸颊在一瞬间的失去知觉之后开始火辣辣的疼着，哈尔刚才那一下显然是完全没有手下留情，巴里觉得自己的耳膜正嗡嗡作响，太阳穴突突跳动，头晕目眩。他瞪大眼睛盯着哈尔，满脸的惊诧，好像他是什么无法理解的外星生物似的。  
从来想不到——从来想不到哈尔竟然会动手打他。他知道从前那个温柔的、贴心的、恨不得把他捧在手里宠着的绿灯侠已经不复存在了，但他仍然想不到他竟然会动手打他。是，在被哈尔囚禁的这些天里，哈尔锁住他、让他挨饿、一次又一次强迫他跟他做爱，动作粗暴到让他不可控制地颤抖、难过得低声啜泣着流下眼泪，强迫他沉沦在无穷无尽的情欲中、强迫他为他高潮。但他仍然不敢相信哈尔竟然会动手打他——他下手那么重，完全不在意是不是会伤到他——尽管他早就被伤得体无完肤了。  
“……”巴里红肿干裂的嘴唇张了张，却什么也没能说出来。他现在是真的想要哭了，好看的眉毛难过地蹙起来，泪水在通红的眼眶里打着转。下一秒哈尔扯着他的金发把他拽起来，一阵天旋地转后巴里发现自己被按着后颈趴跪在床铺上，被束缚在背后的双手无法为上半身提供支撑，肩膀别扭的压在床上，脸颊陷进柔软的床垫。上半身的低伏使得翘起的臀部显得更加突出，白皙的长腿轻轻颤抖着，后腰向下压出一个诱人的弧度。布满了通红指印的臀瓣之间一个殷红的小口楚楚可怜地暴露着，褶皱红肿，因为长时间被撑开而无法闭合，此刻正一开一合地颤动着，间或吐露出一点已经被拍击成了泡沫状的润滑剂。  
身后的入口再次被强硬地入侵。穴口的褶皱被完全彻底地撑开抹平不留一丝缝隙，火热的楔子打入肠道引发充血粘膜紧张的收缩。巴里的身体猛地痉挛了一下，肠肉因为疼痛、快感和屈辱委屈的多重刺激抽动着咬紧了体内驰骋的火烫凶器。哈尔大力地操干着，撞得巴里的身体不断向前耸动，一手狠狠地掐着巴里线条紧实的腰部肌肉把他固定在原处，在那里留下更多的青紫印记，另一只手啪啪拍打着巴里的臀瓣，雪白的臀肉剧烈地震颤着，鲜红色的掌印立刻就显现了出来，触目惊心。巴里用力咬住床单，牙关紧闭到下颌酸痛，唾液濡湿了口中的棉布，怎么也不肯再发出任何声音。眼泪从紧闭的眼睑之间溢出，滑过红肿的侧脸滴落渗进乳白色的床单里，很快地消失不见。

露易丝•莱恩的死有如一枚深水炸弹，将生活原本的平静炸得粉碎，激起的惊涛骇浪猝不及防地殃及了整个世界。联盟的分崩离析打了所有人个措手不及——也许除了造就这疯狂境况的超人和永远都有准备的蝙蝠侠。  
做出抉择是非常困难的事情。巴里最终选择了留在联盟，即便他知道克拉克在很多方面上都是错误的。他没有什么雄心壮志，也不是容易盲从的人，之所以选择留下，只因他的内心确有一部分被克拉克所描绘的未来愿景打动了。  
他很清楚像是小丑或者逆闪电这样的人如果不死未来还会发生什么。蝙蝠侠自然也知道——天哪，想想杰森，芭芭拉——但他却固执地拒绝触及自己那始终固守的底线。他有他的道理，巴里承认，他的心上有着永远不会愈合的伤疤。但是巴里不愿再看到像杰森或者露易丝那样的悲剧了，克拉克在一定程度上确实在试图制造一个巴里理想中的社会环境：和平，宁静，没有暴力和犯罪，没有不必要的悲伤。  
于是他留了下来，期盼着美好的未来，也尽自己的一份力让克拉克少做一些错误的事，多行一些正确的举动。  
他和哈尔在瞭望塔上的房间里沉默不语地肢体交缠，窗外是浩瀚无垠的宇宙。温存过后哈尔把他搂进怀里，打开手机给他看一套中国传统的鲜红色裙子（那规整的褶皱很熟悉，巴里反应了一会才想起这是那本童话书封面上所描绘的衣装，鲜红底色上的金色花纹非常大气），轻吻着他的额头，嘟哝着 “红色很适合你” 、“你愿意留下来真是太好了”一类的话。他笑着咬了一下哈尔的下唇：“可不是为了你，GL。”   
虽然也许确有一部分原因是为了身边依偎着的这个人。  
虽然情况越来越不容乐观，但他并不会选择离开。这里需要他。并不是主观上的需要，而是一种客观的事实。因此他对前来找他的绿箭摇头：“对不起，奥利弗。告诉布鲁斯，我不会加入你们。我要留在联盟，确保这个地方还有良心的存在。”  
他只是想要去到未来看一看。

哈尔小心翼翼地把发泄过了的阴茎从身下人的后穴中抽出来，带出些许的白浊，粘在巴里白皙的大腿内侧，发散出十足的糜烂味道。巴里在那就算疲软下来尺寸也很可观的性器完全抽离身体时发出一声含糊的呜鸣。缠绕束缚着双腕的黄灯能量被撤去，始终禁锢着手腕的黄色锁链也被松开。哈尔轻手轻脚地将手臂穿过巴里无力的腿弯，让他金黄色的脑袋靠上自己的胸膛，抱起已经失去意识的巴里起身向浴室走去。  
安全屋的浴室很狭小，浴缸的尺寸要容纳两个身板结实高大的成年男人显得很勉强。哈尔倚靠在浴缸靠墙的一端，让巴里半躺在自己身上，小心地调着水温。水位渐渐上升，没过了巴里的小腹。哈尔伸手轻柔地分开巴里的双腿，抚上了那个被过度使用的红肿小口。  
经过长时间的粗暴性爱，柔嫩的小穴早已变得红肿不堪，穴口微张，一小圈颜色淫靡的鲜红的肠肉翻了出来，随着巴里呼吸的节奏颤抖着，哈尔方才射进去的白浊缓缓地从那个闭不上的小洞里流出来，衬得被操成深红的穴口愈发娇艳欲滴。  
哈尔试探着伸了一个指节进去，见巴里只是紧闭着双眼皱了皱眉，便放心地将整根手指缓缓地推进去，轻轻按摩着火烫的内壁，拉开穴口把后穴中含着的浊液导出来。温水灌入后穴的感觉让巴里无意识地发出一声低吟。身后厚实的胸膛传来温热的触感，巴里不安地扭动了一下，模糊地感觉自己的腰身被轻轻扶住了。  
被污染了的水顺着排水口流走，又换上了新的。哈尔把散发着沐浴露清香的巴里抱出浴缸，用浴巾裹住，回到床上。水珠从巴里湿漉漉的双脚上滑下，洇湿了一片床单。哈尔扯了扯被子，盖住了巴里的下半身，然后从床头柜上拿过一条崭新的毛巾，为巴里擦干濡湿的金发。怀中的躯体温暖滑腻，从哈尔的角度往下看，能看到巴里浓密上翘的金色睫毛，和半边泛着不正常红晕的肿起的脸颊。  
哈尔瑟缩了一下。他犹疑着伸出手，触碰了一下那红肿的部分。巴里身体轻颤了一下紧绷起来，发出一声惹人怜悯的呜咽。哈尔连忙收回手，在巴里的上臂上轻轻地拍着安抚他，直到感觉到怀中人紧张的肌肉重新放松下来，才极其轻柔地将手掌重新覆上那红肿的脸颊。  
通红的掌痕极为突兀地浮现在白皙光滑的肌肤上，令人心疼地肿起来，哈尔觉得自己的脸都在火辣辣的疼，不合时宜地想到了冬日的战场上鲜血洒在洁白的雪地上的场景。他低下头，心里铺天盖地的歉疚让他的胃部难受地抽搐着。他吻了吻巴里红肿的脸颊，从扔在床边的包裹中拿出一瓶营养液，小口小口地喂进巴里的嘴里，轻轻地拍着他的后背帮助他吞咽，末了细细地舔舐着巴里干燥破皮的嘴唇，给它们镀上一层氤氲的水光。  
我已经放弃了整个世界，却唯独不愿意放弃你。  
哈尔抱着巴里动作小心地躺下，扯过被子裹住两人光裸的躯体。黄色的锁链落在床边的地上，闪着诡异的光。

巴里知道要想妥善处理这一切并不容易，但事态的发展远远超出了他的预料，不仅仅是克拉克缺乏理性的专制政治，一切都向着几乎无法挽回的方向疾驰而去，一发不可收拾。  
当周身被黄黑制服包裹的哈尔降落在他面前，巴里被惊呆了，号称能够以神速力运转的大脑就那么停滞着，一片空白。黄灯军团的标志横在那个他时常倚靠的胸膛上无比扎眼，他不敢相信这是真的——那是哈尔•乔丹啊，他所知道的最勇敢、最无畏、意志力最坚定的人，最伟大的绿灯侠，痛恨以恐惧为力量的黄灯戒，永远不会向恐惧屈服……  
巴里听见什么东西崩塌了。心里面一个不知名的角落如同羽毛般破碎，分崩离析。  
……我爱的人带着莹绿的戒指，他有着迷人的微笑和英俊的脸庞，我们可以一起去任何地方，不论是充满希望的未来还是皎洁雪白的月亮。  
他没有回瞭望塔，而是把自己关在房间里整整一天，不管哈尔在门外说什么，敲了多少次门，都不予理会。他只是坐在床边，脑子里一半用超级速度飞速而混乱地思考着所有事情，思绪飞到不知道哪个次元，另一半则空空荡荡，不知所措。傍晚的时候哈尔终于耐不住性子推门进来，看上去局促不安，手里端着一个餐盘。他把餐盘放到床头柜上，坐到巴里身边伸手搂住他，轻声地说着些安慰和道歉的话。巴里不看他，往床上挪了挪把双脚也放上床边，将脸埋进膝盖，声音哑哑的，满满的都是委屈：“你走。”  
哈尔有点哭笑不得。他伸手揉乱巴里柔软的短发，巴里一甩头把他的手甩开了，扭动着往旁边挪了挪。  
真是太可爱了。哈尔觉得自己的心抽抽了一下。虽然心情依然沉重复杂，但只要看到恋人不经意间显露出的可爱举动，哈尔就觉得好受多了。他勾了勾嘴角，将巴里推倒在柔软的床垫上。动作的改变使得巴里不得不放弃了把自己闷死在牛仔裤膝部的企图，还没来得及抬眼给哈尔一个怨恨的眼神，就被一个湿润的吻堵住了呼吸。  
一吻终了，巴里偏过头去，固执地不肯看哈尔的眼睛。哈尔无奈地叹气，轻抚着巴里微凉的耳垂：“原谅我，巴里，我那时别无选择……”  
巴里无言以对。他究竟在自怨自艾些什么呢？哈尔确实别无选择。他不可能眼睁睁地看着卡罗坠落，他不可能的。意志并没有消散，但恐惧在那一刻攫取了他的心，他接过了恨之入骨的黄灯戒，拯救了卡罗的生命。谁都会恐惧的，关于这一点巴里承认得很坦然，如果面临那一场景的是他，他也会为了拯救友人的生命去做任何事。但是他只是——他只是……  
巴里转过头，狠狠地咬上了哈尔的嘴唇。哈尔愣了一下，随即激烈地回吻，两个人很快就纠缠在了一起，撕扯着彼此身上的衣物，巴里扔开哈尔那件老旧的飞行夹克的时候哈尔也抽开了巴里的皮带褪下来他的牛仔裤。  
这场性爱开始得粗暴而直白。两个人都在宣泄着心中难以倾诉的郁结，那些难以言说的思绪缠绕错杂连他们自己都整理不清。两人的双手都在对方的身上四处游走着点火，急促的喘息声交杂在一起。很少见地，他们没有花很多工夫在接吻和厮磨上，而是直奔主题。哈尔摸索着从被单底下拿到了装润滑剂的小瓶，沾湿了的手指按揉了几下巴里身后隐秘的小口就直截了当地捅了进去。巴里发出一声闷哼，一手抓紧了哈尔的肩膀，另一手伸到哈尔的身下，握住了那根火热的性器，揉搓按压了起来。哈尔的喘息更粗重了，他草草地抽动两下嵌在巴里后穴中的那根手指，便急匆匆地挤进了第二根。巴里噎了一下，抬手捶了一下哈尔的肩膀，手劲不大。神速力给了他快速愈合和恢复的能力，拜其所赐，他的后穴总能在使用后不久就恢复处子般的平滑紧致，不论将他操开的那根性器多么的粗大、持久而有力（他确实有一个温柔的恋人，通常对于这一点也是十分照顾）。两根手指在柔滑细腻的后穴中翻搅出黏腻的水声，时不时地呈剪状将其撑开，从穴口可以看得见一点嫩红的泛着水光的肠肉。第三根手指很快也加了进去，将收缩蠕动的小穴塞得满满的。巴里从喉咙里发出猫一般的鸣咽，虚握着哈尔硬热的阴茎，扬起下巴任凭哈尔叼住他的喉结将他修长的颈部舔得一片濡湿。  
哈尔将巴里翻过来趴跪着，阴茎粗大的前端从后方顶入巴里的穴口时，夕阳恰好收敛了它最后一丝余晖。黑暗在一瞬间笼罩了整个房间，半晌，月光才晃晃悠悠地照亮了床上在情欲中放任自流的两人。性器挺进的动作缓慢而坚定，巴里阖着双眼，轻轻地咬住了下唇，感受着肠道被撑开、被碾压烧灼的感觉。终于整根没入的时候两个人都发出一声无声的喟叹，被撑开了每一丝隐秘褶皱的肠壁紧紧地吸附着强硬火烫的阴茎，以一种欲拒还迎的甜蜜姿态邀请般地蠕动着。哈尔揉捏着巴里腰侧紧实的肌肉，缓慢地抽插起来。  
很快这样慢热温吞的节奏就无法维持了。每次向外抽离时哈尔都会感受到紧致的肠道热情地吮吸挽留着自己的阴茎，随着他的动作而微微翻出穴口的嫩肉无疑是极大的视觉享受，刺激得他的阴茎又涨大了几分。联盟事务繁忙，令人身心俱疲，他们已经有好些日子没有做过了，被恋人诱人后穴包裹紧咬的感觉不多时便让他无法再克制自己。他握紧了巴里的腰侧，臀部和大腿肌肉线条绷起，大力地冲撞起来。  
巴里被撞击得双眼迷离，难耐地喘息呻吟着。细嫩的黏膜被强硬地顶开，紧窄的肠道被撑出对方性器的形状，体内运动着的硕大不容置疑地重重摩擦着敏感的前列腺一路顶进极深处，令巴里不由地绷紧了小腹，肌肉颤栗。哈尔俯身亲吻他的肩胛骨，喃喃地念着些模糊的爱语。巴里艰难地抬起一只支撑着身体的手臂，五指穿过哈尔有些微长了的棕发，扭过头同他接吻。他伸出舌头用力地舔过哈尔整齐的齿列，张开双唇好让哈尔能够把舌尖伸进他的口腔挑逗地搔弄，过多的唾液从纠缠得难舍难分的唇舌间溢出，沿着两人下颌的线条流下去，濡湿黏腻。  
持续的撞击让巴里的后穴发麻。前列腺被反复刺激，巴里的阴茎已经硬得不行，随着哈尔的动作在胯间不住晃动着，前端的小孔小口小口地吐着前液，混着从后穴流出的润滑剂和体液把两腿之间弄得湿漉漉的。  
热度不断攀升，两个人都已然迷乱。哈尔就着插在巴里身体里的姿势将他翻过来面对面，性器拧转扯动肠肉惹得巴里的呻吟兀地拔高了一个调。哈尔激烈地吻着身下人，一手抚上巴里一侧的乳头揉掐捻动，一手握住巴里胀红的阴茎和着抽插的节奏撸动起来。  
前列腺传来的不断刺激逼出强烈的射精感，包裹住性器撸动的大手加剧了这一状况，巴里扭动着腰身迎合哈尔的撞击，后穴绞动着，呻吟带上了些催促的意味。生理性眼泪从眼角滑落，又被胡乱地抹去。  
哈尔感觉自己也快要到达高潮了。怒张的阴茎突突跳动着青筋暴起，他加快了抽插的速度，伸手抚摸着巴里的侧脸。巴里眯缝着眼睛偏过头追逐那只温暖的大手，却猝不及防地被映入眼帘的黄色光点哽住了呼吸。  
……那是套在哈尔中指上的黄灯戒，它冲他露出嘲讽的冷笑，在黑暗中发出微弱的、令人恐怖的冷光。  
巴里的身体僵硬了，恐惧如同冰凌慢慢在他的眼睛里凝结。无比漫长的几秒钟后他突然伸出手用力地推开哈尔，哈尔踉跄了一下，在阴茎“啵”的一声抽离穴口的时候倒吸了一口凉气，木愣愣的不知道发生了什么。“……巴里？”他伸出手想把颤抖着蜷缩在枕头上的巴里拉进怀里，却在手指触碰到对方皮肤的那一瞬间被狠狠打开。“不要碰我！”巴里失控地冲他吼到，“摘掉！”  
哈尔的手臂僵在半空。他不知所措地望着巴里噙着泪水的眼睛和颤抖的嘴唇，眼神慌乱。“……巴里？”他再次开口想要安抚对方，“巴里，你——”  
“摘掉！”巴里咆哮着，跪直身体，双拳紧握，“把那个该死的戒指摘掉！别让我再看见它！”  
泪水终于决堤。  
哈尔神色慌张，手忙脚乱地摘下戒指放上床头柜，凑过去将巴里搂进怀里，胡乱地吻着他哭得红肿的眼睛。哈尔从来没有见巴里这样哭过，他的恋人成熟、沉稳，值得依靠且并不脆弱。但此刻他却哭得那么伤心，俊秀的面孔难过地皱起来，修长的手指紧紧拧在一起，肩膀因为抽噎哽咽而不断地颤抖抽动，大滴的眼泪直直砸进哈尔的心里，把他砸得生疼。他手足无措地安慰着伤心欲绝的巴里，恨不得把自己右手中指剁下来。  
他把巴里紧紧地箍在怀里，语无伦次地道歉：“抱歉，巴里……我的宝贝……对不起……我不是，我——我是被逼无奈的，我别无选择……”  
“我知道你当时别无选择！”巴里带着哭腔吼道，“但是你为什么不把它摘下来？卡罗安全之后你为什么不把那该死的戒指摘下来扔掉？为什么接受它？哈尔我不在乎你是不是绿灯侠，我甚至幻想过我们可以丢弃身份做两个平凡相爱的普通人，但你不能——你怎么能——哦，哈尔……”  
哈尔沉默着抱紧了哭泣的巴里。欲望已经冷却，好像连心也冷了。  
巴里抽噎着用力回抱哈尔，把头埋进恋人宽阔的胸膛。他无法遏制自己的泪水，他为自己哭泣，为他爱的人，也为他的期望——他似乎已经看到了它的破碎。  
——一个能令曾经英勇无畏的绿灯侠屈服于黄灯戒的恐惧威压、并且安于此状无心抗争的正义联盟，真的能够带来他所期望的未来吗？

巴里不知道自己睡了多久。安全屋没有窗户也没有计时工具，他没有办法估计时间。那个温暖的怀抱仿若未曾存在过的幻觉，巴里试着动了动手臂，右腕上的黄色镣铐发出轻微的撞击声。他暗自叹了口气，手臂撑在身后坐了起来。身体干燥而清爽，显然是被清洗过了。床单也更换过了，巴里四下看了看，果然还是没有任何衣物。他犹疑了一下，扯起被单披在身上下了床，光裸的脚掌站上地面时肌肉的运动牵动了过度使用的后穴，巴里皱着眉抽了一口气，脆弱肠肉上散落的细小伤痕虽然已经在残存的神速力的作用下愈合如初，但红肿还是没有完全消去。他试着走了两步，觉得身上的不适感并不是特别严重，便紧了紧身上的被单，蹒跚地向浴室走去。  
浴室的瓷砖有些泛黄和裂纹，但是打扫得非常干净。巴里光着脚踩在上面，觉得凉飕飕的。他在镜子前检查自己身上的痕迹，遍身的情欲痕迹已经不再像先前那般触目惊心，颜色淡了不少，反倒显得暧昧旖旎。巴里眼神复杂地望着镜中的自己，不愿再看下去，裹紧了被单，转身离开浴室。  
床头上放了一个水瓶，巴里经过的时候瞥了一眼，心里嗤笑了一声：肯定是水，不会是营养液的。他不想再接触那张该死的床，径直走到墙边的扶手椅处坐下。  
他在那里呆坐着，无所事事，也不想思考。他能思考什么？什么结果也不会有。他不知道自己在这里呆了多少天了，时势紧张而本应处在风暴中心努力维持平衡的他此刻却对局势发展一无所知。他烦躁地敲着椅子扶手，等到觉得身体稍稍回复了些力气，就开始集中精神震动着缚着锁链的手腕。  
没有任何反应。从第一天开始就是这样了，见鬼的他当时还没有饿得没法发动神速力呢。墙壁也无法穿过，他不知道这和浅黄色的墙漆有没有关系。大概不会有，这样的安全屋看上去像是布鲁斯的——布鲁斯以前的——设置，以便在闪电侠出了什么差错的时候把他塞进去。  
而现在，这样的安全屋却成了绿灯侠——不，黄灯侠，囚禁闪电侠的工具。  
巴里嘴角扯出一个苦涩的微笑。他抬起右手，望着那冰冷沉重的锁链。他从来没有这么厌恶过一种颜色，哪怕这种颜色构成了他制度上最精致的部分，那对包裹在他脸侧的漂亮翅膀在他跑起来的时候会化成金色的霹雳电光，在疾风中拖曳出长长的尾迹。  
从前是哈尔有黄弱点。现在换成他被黄弱点束缚了。  
他站起身来，拖着沉重的脚步来到床边，脸色阴沉地打开了那瓶水。冰凉的液体流入喉中，他机械地吞咽着，表情木然。放下瓶子时他注意到旁边的一个小东西。他愣了愣神，伸手把它拿起来，轻轻地揭开墨绿色的包装纸。  
三块小小的黑松露巧克力安静地躺在他的掌心，表面沾满了磨得细细的可可粉。巴里认得这个，他以前很喜欢这个，警局对面拐角的那家小小的甜品店每天都会在橱窗里摆上满满的手工黑松露巧克力，有一段时间巴里经常会去买上两袋，一袋给沃利，一袋和哈尔一起分享，直到哈尔舔着沾了可可粉的手指跟他抱怨自己增加的体重，巴里才停止了对那些巧克力的迷恋。后来联盟分裂，在他的竭力保护下中心城并没有受到太大的冲击，但甜品店的女主人却因为哥谭暴动而失去了她出差在外的丈夫，而巴里也疲于四处奔走，再没有让脚步慢下来，进入那家熟悉温馨的甜品店。  
他捻起一颗巧克力放进嘴里。可可粉清冽而苦涩的味道在嘴里化开，扩散到口腔的每一个角落。甜腻醇厚的滋味紧随其后，在唇齿之间蔓延，巴里嚼了两下那半融的小块，口感绵密，不脆硬却也不稀软。他把又一颗巧克力塞进嘴里，探出舌尖舔过清苦的指尖，轻轻合上了眼睛。

他几乎要崩溃了。他必须离开，这个地方已经不复有任何希望的存在了。克拉克已经疯了，疯得彻底。  
整个少年泰坦人间蒸发，迪克、奥利、黛娜，到现在甚至是比利——上帝啊，他还是个孩子！就只是个孩子而已！他们还要牺牲多少良善的无辜者？还会有多少昔日的伙伴因毫无意义的自相残杀而白白死去？他看着格兰迪抱着比利尚还未冷的尸体步履蹒跚地离去，感觉整颗心都在无法抑制地战栗。  
积压已久的愤懑与郁结终于被引爆。他转身离开，表情决绝。哈尔上前一步拉住他的手腕，欲言又止。他转过头来怒视哈尔，愧疚与怒火一并咬噬着他的眼睛。方才如果不是哈尔拉住他阻止他上前，他说不定可以阻止惨剧的发生。他不是比利，他的内心和外表一样都是成熟的成年人，甚至心思比大多数人更加细腻缜密。他能让超人——他已经不想称他为“克拉克”——改变想法，至少不会痛下杀手，就像他在棋局中所做的那样。但是哈尔拦住了他，他怎么不知道堂堂的、无畏到鲁莽冲动的哈罗德•乔丹还这么谨小慎微？怯懦，怯懦到连原则和底线都不复存在了。他忿忿地甩开哈尔的手，准备发动速度永远离开这个是非之地，却撞在了门上半透明的黄色壁垒上。哈尔走过来从背后用力地抱住他，用力到让他有些呼吸困难，下巴靠在他的肩膀，手臂揉进他的胸膛。  
“别走，巴里，求求你，”哈尔在他的耳边恳切地祈求着，巴里听得出他声音里的颤抖，“别走。你是对的，这一切早就应该结束了。不要走，好吗？我带你去月亮上面，我们去看月海，去看环形山，你会很喜欢的……然后我们就离开这里，我会摘掉灯戒，扔得远远的，你也扔掉你的制服。我们离开这里，再也不和正义联盟发生任何关联，就做两个普通人，过普通的生活……答应我好吗巴里，我爱你……”  
巴里的心脏抽痛了一下。“放手，哈尔。”他深吸一口气，努力地克制心中的酸楚和优柔，压低了声音。哈尔摇了摇头，更加用力地收紧了手臂。巴里闭了闭眼，狠狠心挣开了哈尔的怀抱，准备震动穿过那黄灯戒的造物。  
下一秒，后颈传来针扎似的刺痛。巴里眼前一黑，失去了意识。

巧克力带来温暖的感觉，糖分转化成温和的、安抚人心的热量，这让巴里难得睡了个安稳的觉。从来到安全屋开始，他一直挣扎在半睡半醒的噩梦中。他梦见各种事——妈妈死去的场景、父亲隔着监狱铁窗看向他的眼神，那个被超人砸断了脊椎的孩子，奥利的尸体，空空荡荡的泰坦塔，哥谭反乱军对那座黑暗城市复杂而深刻的守护，比利被洞穿的额头，来源于他去过的每个时间线和平行宇宙的痛苦记忆……每每当他抽搐呻吟着醒来，在空无一人的黑暗里把自己蜷缩成尽量小的一团，因为由内而外的寒冷而颤抖时，都要用力地咬住自己的嘴唇，以防止心里那个名字脱口而出。他要花好长时间才能恢复镇定，然后擦擦满脸的泪痕，重新入眠。  
因此，这安稳的一觉就异常珍贵。他必须尽可能地养足精神，恢复气力，才能够试着逃出这个地方去找布鲁斯。  
熟睡的他并没有被开门声惊动。哈尔站在门口，静静地看着床上发出平稳呼吸声的人，半晌才走进来，轻轻地带上房门。他坐到床边的椅子上，细细地端详着安睡着的人。巴里脸上的红肿已经消去了，那双温婉清澈的蓝眼睛安静地阖着，金色的睫毛随着呼吸的节奏轻颤。哈尔看了他一会，俯下身从包里拿出新的营养液，却被突然响起的声音吓得差点扔掉了手上的瓶子。  
“我给你留了一块巧克力。”巴里平静的声音响起。哈尔一脸惊诧地直起身子，看着床上的人。巴里瞥了他一眼，看出了他的疑问：“我是在你坐下的时候才醒的。别一惊一乍的，我睡了这么长时间也该醒了。”  
哈尔讷讷地点了点头。巴里坐起来，从他手里拿过营养液，大口大口地喝起来。哈尔沉默地坐了一会，从床头拿起那块巧克力，机械地咀嚼着。  
一室无言，只有轻微的咀嚼声和吞咽声。  
巧克力有些过甜的味道刺激着喉咙，隐隐作痛。最后一口甜腻滑入咽喉，哈尔终于开口了，声音很低：“巴里，你……真的不能留下来吗？”  
“如果我说不，”巴里随手把喝空的瓶子往后一丢，空瓶在墙上碰出一声空响，“你会一直把我锁在这里吗？”  
“……会。”  
巴里愣了一下。他没想到哈尔会回答这个问题 。这让他无法思考。哈尔看起来比被囚禁的他还要低落，低着头的样子甚至显现出几分脆弱。从来到这间安全屋开始，巴里就没怎么有过机会在清醒的状况下面对平静的哈尔，因此他没有及时发现——哈尔是从什么时候开始像这样萎靡不振的？从前的那种自由与洒脱不见踪影，取而代之的是无比的失落与颓唐，像一只被人扔在了雨中的半大小猫，垂头丧气地耷拉着湿漉漉的脑袋，了无所依，怅然若失。巴里定定地看着这样的哈尔，一丝难以辨明的情感浮上心头。他鬼使神差地拉近了哈尔，倾身覆上了他的嘴唇。  
那双唇的触感一如既往的温暖而柔软。感受着熟悉的温度，巴里稍稍安心，伸出舌尖勾勒着哈尔的唇线。可可粉的苦涩在舌尖上晕开，巴里闭上眼睛，感觉到哈尔张开双唇，轻轻地含住了他的舌尖。他将自己送入哈尔的怀抱中，与对方唇齿交缠，交换一个清甜却又苦涩的、黏腻的吻。  
现在我在考虑的事情：是抛弃你还是抛弃我自己。

巴里猛地惊醒。视线所及处是陌生的浅黄色天花板，他坐起身子，觉得浑身酸痛。右手手腕被拷住了，长长的黄色锁链另一头拴在床脚上。他皱了皱眉，震动起手腕想要震穿锁链摆脱束缚。  
“没用的。你没法穿过它。”哈尔干巴巴的声音从角落响起。巴里猛地抬起头，哈尔正抱臂靠在墙边站着，面无表情。  
“哈尔，”他皱了皱眉，厉声说到，“解开。”  
哈尔慢慢地踱到床边，居高临下地看着他：“你要是答应我你不走了我就解开。”  
“……你知道这不可能。”巴里强压下内心的怒火。他再次震动起手腕来，然而不管他怎么努力，那黄色的锁链都不为所动。他近乎气结地瞪着一脸漠然的哈尔，从齿缝间挤出恶狠狠的话语：“哈罗德•乔丹，你这个懦夫……”  
哈尔的表情扭曲了。他猛地扑上来把巴里压倒在床铺中，眼神凶恶。“你最好注意你的语言。在答应我留下之前你哪里都别想去，不然……”他凑近了巴里，狺狺地低吼。巴里直视他的眼睛，怒极而发出一声不屑的嗤笑：“你还能怎么样？强奸我吗？”  
“嗤啦”一声，巴里脸上的嗤笑僵住了。火红的制服应声而裂。三次聚合纤维的长处在于防摩擦而不是坚韧，哈尔扯碎了闪电侠制服胸前的部分，三折闪电的标志被随手扔在地上。巴里慌了神，伸手推拒着哈尔的肩膀，却被强硬地压制住，两手被腕上的锁链缠绕几圈捆到了床头上。他焦急地开口阻拦，出口的话却因为哈尔在他一侧乳头上狠狠咬了一口而兀地变成了一声痛吟。哈尔埋首在他胸前，凶狠地啃咬着焦糖色的乳珠，一手用力按住巴里的胯骨防止他挣脱，一手沿着闪电制服的裂隙继续撕扯着。很快那猩红色的紧身衣就残破得不成样子，哈尔抚摩着巴里暴露在外的肌肤，唇齿移向了另一边的乳头，舌尖在乳晕上暧昧地画着圈，在巴里终于受不了地发出吸气声的时候一口叼住那已然挺立的乳珠，大力吮吸起来。  
巴里扭动着身体抗拒着如蚂蚁爬过般心痒的快感。理智告诉他哈尔现在状态非常糟糕，表现得服帖才能让自己少受一点伤；身体告诉他去迎合痛苦中所隐匿的快感，享受性爱，像他们以前做的那样；而心却要他远离。他迷茫着，因为不知来自何处的痛苦而本能地挣扎，不觉中已经被哈尔褪下了制服的大部分，只剩下头罩和袖子的一部分还勉强挂在身上。  
哈尔撑起身子，满意地看了看被自己吮吸得鲜红肿胀的乳珠，往上移了移就要亲上巴里的嘴唇。巴里满心厌恶地偏过头，这个吻就落在了头罩脸侧的金色翅膀上。哈尔抬起头看着满眼抗拒的巴里，危险意味十足地挑了挑眉。巴里本能地瑟缩了一下，这样的表情出现在哈尔的脸上显得意外的迷人，然而这样的魅力却让他不由自主地想要逃走。哈尔的手抚上了那个闪烁着金属光泽的羽翼形装饰，温柔地摩挲着，掌心磨蹭过长羽的精致的弧线，明明是温情的动作却让巴里忍不住要颤栗。  
下一秒，那只大手扼住了那个金色的翅膀，用力一握。  
金色支离破碎。  
巴里愣愣地听着耳边金属碎裂的声音。本应在握力下扭曲变形的金属部件在黄灯戒的威压加成下直接碎裂开来，碎成了零散的几块散落在枕头上，锋利的不规则边缘划破了白色的枕套。他眼神空洞地任凭哈尔扯掉了他的头罩，整个人一动不动，就好像被捏碎的不是翅膀，而是他的心。  
哈尔随手丢掉面罩，把那只破碎的、不复能够飞翔的翅膀扫落在地，俯身擒住巴里的嘴唇。巴里茫然地任由他吻着，不迎合也不反抗，无意识地只是轻抿着嘴唇，直到被腰侧用力的一掐疼得“啊”了一声，才张开了嘴让哈尔的舌头得以进入他的口腔肆虐。  
这个吻暴戾而深切，哈尔一直舔舐到他的喉口，弄得他难受地呜咽着落下了两滴生理性的眼泪。口腔被粗鲁地强夺，无法吞咽的唾液顺着两人的嘴角滑落下来，黏腻一片。阴茎被握住揉搓着，大腿内侧滑腻的肌肤也被色情地抚摸，巴里颤抖着摇着头发出细小的呜咽声，想要摆脱哈尔的唇舌以恢复呼吸。  
无比漫长的一分钟后，哈尔终于气喘吁吁地把舌头从巴里的口腔中抽离，舌尖牵扯出暧昧的长长的银丝。巴里涨红了脸颊艰难地呼吸着，哈尔从他身上移开，在床头的小抽屉里翻了翻，拿出一管润滑剂。“哈尔，快住手，”巴里回过神来，急急地开口，“冷静下来，你——”  
哈尔没有让他说完这句话。他利落地将巴里翻过来让他面朝下趴在床上，拧开润滑剂的盖子，大力地掰开巴里的臀瓣，直接把窄窄的管状开口塞进了巴里臀间那个因为紧张而不断翕动的粉嫩入口中。  
一股冰凉的液体涌入后穴。巴里被凉得倒吸了一口气，穴口附近的皮肤泛起了细小的疙瘩。从前哈尔总是会把润滑剂在手心里捂热了再送进他的体内，要不就是把润滑剂涂在手指上一点一点地开拓他的后穴。肠道中冰冷黏腻的感觉让巴里觉得非常不自在，紧接着钻入后穴的手指让他拧紧了眉头。稔熟于性事的穴道难以自控地兴奋起来，湿滑的肠肉自动地缠绕上那根温暖的手指，轻巧地蠕动着发出邀请。巴里紧咬着下唇感受着那根手指缓缓深入，直至深入到末端，一个稍粗于手指的、似乎是环状的冰冷东西跟着挤开括约肌进入了穴道内，卡在入口刚里面，引起巴里一阵莫名的、无法克制的颤栗。他颤抖着迷茫了一小会，才毛骨悚然地反应过来那究竟是什么。  
——黄灯戒！  
巴里如同被吓呆了一样的僵直住了。哈尔一定是拿来了斯纳特的冷冻枪，不然——不然他怎么会觉得自己的每一个细胞都突然被冻住了？巴里的意识淹没在震惊与恐惧之中无法动弹，任凭哈尔拍打他的臀丘、啃咬他的后颈，直到哈尔的手指在他细嫩的肠肉上用力地抠挖了一下使他发出一声痛呼，他才挣扎着醒过神来，奋力地震碎遍身覆盖着的坚冰，竭尽全力地扭动挣扎起来，被束缚在床头的双手徒劳地撕扯着黄色的锁链，双腿胡乱蹬着，想要摆脱阻塞在后穴中的那个该死的戒指。“拿出去！”他歇斯底里地尖叫着，眼中满满的都是惊恐，全然失去了平日里的稳重自持，“拿出去！该死的把那东西从我的身体里拿走！”  
哈尔的脸色一瞬间变得很难看。他一动不动地看着巴里的疯狂反抗，右手中指没入在巴里臀间，神色越来越阴郁。随即他像是想到了什么，嘴角扯出一丝阴冷的笑意，把手指从巴里的后穴中抽了出来。  
手指撤出后穴的一瞬间巴里就放松了下来。他无力地趴着，侧脸贴在枕头上，大口地喘息着，间或夹杂着几声小小的抽噎。然而下一刻一个冰凉的东西抵上了颤抖的穴口，巴里再一次僵住了，强烈到前所未有的不祥预感忽地攥住了他的心，让他的心跳骤停了一秒。他缓缓地抬起头，动作生硬，几乎是用尽了所有的勇气才勒令自己机械地扭过脖子去窥视背后的状况。  
见他回头看过来，哈尔的脸上拧出一个邪狞的微笑，从灯戒中延伸出来的粗大黄色柱体在巴里恐惧的注视下狠狠地一个挺进，直直地楔入了狭窄的穴道中。  
“啊啊啊！”巴里发出一声惨叫，重重地倒回枕头上，浑身抽搐。“恐惧”现在是切切实实地占有他了，黄灯戒的造物满满地撑开了他的穴口，不容置疑地抹平了每一丝褶皱，环状肌因为剧烈的痛感而痛苦地抽动着，边缘几乎被撑得变成了一圈薄膜。灯戒的造物继续旋转着挺进，一部分过多的润滑剂被挤了出来，顺着会阴流下去，划出一道淫靡的水痕。  
哈尔饶有兴致地将巴里转了过来，推着他的双腿将他摆成M形，好让他的隐私部位完全地暴露着自己的视线当中。形状好看的性器疲软着蛰伏在稀疏的金色耻毛中，饱满的阴囊随着肌肉的抽搐轻轻颤动，再往下是一个嫣红的可爱小口，被润滑剂打湿泛着诱人的水光，被撑得没了一丝褶皱，正紧紧地咬着不断入侵的异物。哈尔伸手拨弄着巴里泛红的耳垂，巴里死死咬着煞白的嘴唇，艰难地抬起水雾弥漫的双眼。映入眼帘的是哈尔健壮而匀称的身体，不知什么时候已经褪下了黄灯的制服，大方地袒露着形状完美的肌肉。一滴汗水跨越过他刀刻般的锁骨流下，顺着有力的胸大肌的轮廓向下，流过蕴藏着饱满张力的分明的腹肌，最终消失在下腹粗硬的深棕色毛发中。蓄势待发的阴茎怒张着挺立在胯间，粗长的尺寸令人不禁想要啧啧称叹，形状完美的硕大龟头张扬恣肆地显示着自己的存在感。  
熟悉的身体并没有给巴里熟悉的安全感。他再一次闭上双眼，克制着全身的颤抖攥紧拳头努力放松后穴，巴望着哈尔快点完成这场性事好让这折磨结束。  
然而哈尔可没有这个想法。黄灯戒的造物终于进得足够深，以至于到达了巴里从未被触碰过的深处，未经人事的隐秘肠肉颤抖着推挤着进入穴道深处的异物，反倒是把它吸得更紧。柱状物在那个令人难过的深度停了下来，停顿了两秒，开始缓缓地膨胀变粗。巴里猛地发出一声闷哼，被过度撑开的后穴传来撕裂般的痛感，让他的表情扭曲了一下。随后，那东西上开始长出大大小小的芽状突起，顶进巴里脆弱充血的肠壁中，其中一个正好抵住前列腺，随着不断的生长成型越发大力地压迫着那个柔嫩敏感的小小突起。巴里猛地扬起头，松开了已经被咬得渗出了血珠的嘴唇，下体升起的强烈酸涩感让他无措地睁大了眼睛，喉咙中发出模糊不清的呜咽。  
哈尔发觉了巴里的变化。他加大了灯戒造物上面的突起，听着巴里更明显了的呻吟，伸手捻动着红肿的乳珠，思索片刻，用灯戒造出一对由精巧锁链连在一起的小巧钝齿夹。金黄色的夹子呈半透明状，上面点缀着一对小巧精致的三折闪电。他伸出两根手指捻起巴里的乳晕，捏起其中一个夹子夹到鲜艳欲滴的肿胀乳尖上。巴里“啊”地惊叫了一声，乳头上尖锐的痛感让他连呼吸都变得破碎，他缩起身体挣动着，发出哭泣般的呻吟。哈尔牢牢地压住他颤抖起伏的胸膛，毫不犹豫地把另一个乳夹也夹了上去。现在两边的乳头都被圆钝的锯齿牢牢咬住了，可怜兮兮的挺立颤抖着，肿胀不堪的艳红茱萸仿佛滴血。后穴中狼牙棒一般的狰狞柱体有规律地搅动起来，折磨着已经被塞得饱涨不堪的紧窄甬道。伴随着令人脸红的淫靡水声，突起的芽状物一下一下地被积压按进敏感脆弱的肠壁，前列腺也被很好地照顾到了，令人肌肉发酸的电流窜过四肢百骸，最终汇聚在鼠蹊部，被冷落了多时的阴茎颤巍巍地抬起了头。哈尔伸手握住那半硬的性器，指上的灯戒剐蹭着脆弱的茎身。  
身体被恐惧彻底攫取、随意蹂躏的感觉让巴里终于忍不住哭了起来。他惊惧且无比委屈地抽噎着，像只被欺负惨了的兔子，眼眶通红，红肿的双唇不断地颤抖，大滴大滴的眼泪夺眶而出，顺着眼角滑落，打湿了凌乱的金发。白皙的胸膛随着抽泣而不规则地剧烈起伏着，连接两个乳夹的金黄色链子跟着胸膛的起伏晃动着，散发出一种别样的诱惑感。  
除去情爱中因为生理刺激而落下的眼泪，巴里很少会哭。而每一次哭起来他都能触碰到哈尔心里某个隐秘的地方。上一次的哭泣也是以黄灯戒为缘由，哈尔的心在看到巴里被泪水打湿的脸庞的那一瞬间就被愧疚与爱怜占满了，身体比头脑更先做出反应，他抱紧了巴里，温柔地安慰他。  
然而这一次，可惜的是，泪水引出的不是爱怜，而是隐藏的暴虐。  
巴里楚楚可怜的样子让哈尔更加的血脉偾张。他收回灯戒对巴里双手的束缚，扯着他的手腕把他扯进了自己的怀里。巴里伏在哈尔的胸膛上颤抖着，双手紧紧扒着他的肩膀，把头埋进他的颈窝。  
“你看，这不是很舒服的吗？”哈尔低下头在巴里耳边耳语，一手抓着一边的臀丘搓扁揉圆，一手仍然撸动着巴里的阴茎，“为什么要拒绝我呢？”  
巴里哭得更大声了。哈尔抱着他转了个身，自己靠着床头坐下，叉开双腿，强硬地把巴里的脑袋按到自己的腿间：“舔。”  
巴里抽噎着顺从了。他双臂撑在哈尔身侧的床单上，伸出舌头犹豫地舔了一下眼前挺立的粗硬性器。一股男性独有的腥膻味道冲上鼻腔，巴里呜咽了一声想要往后退，却被哈尔按着后脑阻止了。他只好继续舔弄着对方怒张的阴茎，舌尖自下而上地滑动着，留下一道暧昧的水痕。硕大肿胀的龟头被齿贝轻轻地厮磨着，哈尔发出一声舒爽的低吟，抚摩着巴里的发旋示意他继续。巴里抽了抽鼻子，低头将哈尔的龟头含进嘴里舔舐着。那火烫的、鲜活的器官在自己的嘴里突突脉动着，巴里小心地包裹着它，轻轻吮吸起来。  
哈尔看着满脸泪痕的巴里低垂着双眼吮吸自己的欲望，金色的睫毛上挂着晶莹的泪珠，觉得身体里的欲火烧得更旺了。他勾动手指，灯戒中冒出一股黄色的能量，扭曲了几下变化成了一根细细的藤蔓，盘绕着巴里的身体爬动到胯间，悄无声息地环绕上巴里那可怜的已经完全勃起的阴茎，技巧娴熟地搔刮撸动起来。后穴中搅动的柱体渐渐地缩小到了原来的一半粗细，搅动变成了有节奏的浅浅抽插，这让巴里舒了一口气，终于觉得好受了一点。他用力眨眨眼挤出模糊了视线的泪水，试着让哈尔的阴茎在他的嘴里进得深一点。  
“——唔！”突然有什么东西挤开他紧咬的穴口，贴着甬道内抽插着的柱体蛮横地捅了进去，狠狠地撞上前列腺，突如其来的刺激让巴里睁大了眼睛，而哈尔则趁势把阴茎往里一顶，堵在喉口，堵住了他即将出口的惊叫。两根灵活的粗长柱体开始一进一出地交替在他体内抽插起来，顶开抽搐的肠肉，轮流撞击着前列腺。巴里从来没有过被两根硬物同时插在后穴中的经历，诡异而陌生的感觉瞬间冲毁了他的神经，后穴被两根粗长的硬物同时玩弄，阴茎和乳头也被持续夹击着，快感如决堤般涌来，巴里猛地吐出了口中的阴茎，仰起头大口大口地喘息着，湿漉漉的双眼失神地瞪着，全身除了紧张的痉挛之外做不出任何反应。  
哈尔满意地看着巴里被玩弄得失神的模样，捏着他的下颌强迫他张开嘴唇，把阴茎重新送进那张湿热的嘴里。巴里呜咽着拧紧了眉头，还未适应口中的粗大，就猝不及防地被哈尔抓着后脑上的头发用力一摁，热硬的阴茎猛地撞向喉口，难以完全含入的粗长此刻粗暴地强行捅进巴里的喉中。呼吸被完全阻断了，咽喉被异物入侵的感觉让巴里拼命挣扎起来。他慌乱地想要起身，却被黄灯戒的造物束缚住了双腿，哈尔紧紧扼着他的后脑，不管巴里如何用力地在他的胯骨上推搡都不为所动。  
巴里紧紧闭着双眼，因为强烈的刺激和愈发严重的窒息感而产生的眼泪源源不断地涌出来。他被迫埋首于哈尔的胯间，鼻尖埋进杂乱的耻毛，脸部肌肉酸痛，口腔中被对方粗大的阴茎塞得满满的，喉咙被强硬地撑开，痛苦的呜咽连同呼吸一起被堵住。哈尔长舒一口气，感受着巴里的喉咙抽搐着锁紧了他突突跳动的龟头，无法克制地挺动胯部在巴里口中小幅度地顶弄着。巴里整张脸都皱了起来，反射性地想要干呕，肺部开始感到针扎般的疼痛，痉挛的手指在哈尔的胯部留下一道道鲜红的指痕。后穴里的两根硬物加快了速度密集地攻击巴里的前列腺，缠绕在阴茎上的细小藤蔓推挤撸动着，细小的叶片拨弄着前端不断渗出透明液体的柔嫩小口。巴里整张脸都涨红了，大脑因为缺氧而混沌一片，到最后只余下刺目的白光，如潮水般的快感成了唯一的知觉，一遍一遍冲刷着他的整个神经，令他不由自主地浑身抽搐，眼睛上翻。  
他大概是失去意识了一段时间。等他终于缓过神来，发现自己正撑在哈尔胯部，一手按着喉咙拼命地咳着。空气重新回到肺里，他大口大口地呼吸着，喉中发出破旧风箱一般的粗重气音。身下一片黏腻，白浊的精液在小腹和床单之间蹭开，湿哒哒的触感让巴里不舒服地动了一下。在后穴里抽插的两根硬物稍稍放缓了节奏，不再执着于攻击前列腺，而是扭动着挤向深处，虽然没有刚才那么刺激，但对于刚刚高潮过、还在轻轻抽搐的敏感后穴而言依然是一种折磨。  
哈尔扶着自己的阴茎在巴里潮红的脸颊上蹭了蹭，拍拍巴里的肩胛示意他转过身去。巴里喘息着，直起身子，勉强用发软的膝盖支撑着自己，强忍着后穴的不适感慢慢地转过身去，跪坐在自己的脚跟上。  
哈尔温热的大手在他的后背上游走，他几乎能感受到哈尔粘着在他穴口的视线，炽热得仿佛能够把他点燃。生着老茧的手指划过弧线完美的后腰，顺着臀缝下行，停留在穴口，轻抚搔刮着那个紧致入口和黄色柱状的连接处，惹得巴里发出一声低吟。他握着巴里的腰侧让他跪直身体，后穴中抽插的黄灯造物被撤回，一瞬间的空荡感觉让巴里不由地咬了一下嘴唇。热硬的性器抵上那个红肿的小口，巴里微微仰头合上眼睛，努力放松自己，任凭那火热的楔子一寸寸地打进他的体内。  
粗长的阴茎终于整根没入了已经被充分扩张过的甬道。哈尔胯部紧紧贴着巴里挺翘的臀瓣，发出一声低沉的叹息，感受着那湿热绵密的触感，忍不住律动起来。阴茎仿佛进入了天堂一般，被细腻的肠肉紧紧包裹着，小口小口地咬着，在他挺进时热情地缠上来邀请他进得更加深入，在他后退时又吮吸纠缠着挽留。他忘情地挺动着胯部，一手沿着巴里的腹股沟摩挲着，一手绕到巴里的胸前捻动着那被乳夹咬得艳红的乳尖。巴里抓住了他的手臂，断断续续地呻吟着，却不敢拉扯，生怕波及到自己红肿的、已经破皮渗血的乳头。身后持续的撞击让他的意识越来越迷离，那火热的温度让他不由自主地心生留恋。他为自己这样的情感而感到诧异，就算是斯德哥尔摩症候群，也不会在初一被囚之时就发端。也许爱早已成了一种习惯，就算被时光撕扯着的两人反目成仇，拼尽一切地彼此伤害，那本能的爱意也无法完全被抹杀。他闭上眼，自暴自弃地放任自己被哈尔带进了欲望的洪流之中。  
神速者的不应期结束的很快。被先前的精液打湿的阴茎在没有得到任何抚慰的情况下再次颤颤巍巍地挺立起来，随着哈尔顶撞的节奏淫靡地晃动着。巴里伸出一只手移向下腹想要抚慰自己，却被哈尔强硬地拉开，抓着他两手的手腕向后扯，使他只能仰着脖颈挺起胸膛，柔韧的腰肢反弯成一个旖旎的弧度。黄色的藤蔓再度绕过垂在腿间的囊袋度爬上半硬的柱身，如一条光滑细长的蛇，嘶嘶地吐着信子在巴里的阴茎上上下游移，几片叶子包裹住光滑肿胀的龟头，细细地摩挲着。  
哈尔的抽送渐渐加快，饱满的囊袋在巴里的臀肉上拍打出啪啪的声响。巴里被撞得不住向前跌去，却又因为被拉住双腕而停留在原处。硕大的龟头每一次都重重地擦过敏感的前列腺往甬道深处顶去，破开黏腻纠缠的黏膜攻击着肠道深处最柔嫩的部分。后穴被不断地蹂躏着，快感不断攀升。巴里发出破碎的呻吟，他不知道哈尔已经在他的后穴中驰骋了多久，他只知道自己已经濒临极限。阴茎已经硬的不行，乳头的钝痛和阴茎的刺痒全部被后穴的快感所同化，搅得他意识混乱，一声高过一声的吟哦接连着从微张的娇艳唇瓣中泄出。被充满的感觉占据了他的神经，快感不断堆积，直至没顶。  
白光在眼前炸开，巴里意识一片空白，后穴塞着哈尔粗长的阴茎，下腹抽搐着达到了顶点。然而在他射精的前一个瞬间，突突跳动的柱身上盘绕的细小藤蔓突然收紧，尖端对准了前端那个被前液弄得水光淋漓的小孔，猛地插了进去。  
“——啊啊啊啊！”巴里发出一声撕心裂肺的惨叫。哈尔不得不用了相当大的力气才压制住巴里的挣扎，包裹着他滚烫阴茎的穴肉因为无法忍受的剧痛而剧烈的抽缩，猛烈而毫无规律的挤压让哈尔差点直接射出来。他定了定神，抽出阴茎，用黄灯戒幻化出绳索，两条穿过巴里的膝弯，另一条将他的双手缚在一起，将他从床上吊起来，面向哈尔，双腿大开地浮在半空中。  
巴里抽噎着，脸颊湿漉漉的一片。高潮被强行阻断，红肿的性器可怜兮兮地挺立在胯间，细小的藤蔓插进柔嫩脆弱的尿道口，疼得他大气也不敢喘。黄灯能量重新凝聚成粗大的柱状物，自下而上地捅进他已经合不拢了的艳红穴口，惹得他又发出一声哭鸣。冰冷的柱体执着地向甬道深处钻探着，一直进到了让巴里觉得自己是被那东西给顶在半空的深度，停在那里不再动弹。他难受极了，胡乱地扭动着想找到什么东西藉以借力支撑，却一无所获。  
“哈尔……”他呜咽着，噙着泪水祈求，“拜托你……放开……”  
哈尔伸出手握住巴里抽动的阴茎。巴里发出一声尖叫，被紧缚的双手猛地挣动了一下，换来“啪”地拍打在臀肉上的一掌。突然的刺激让他夹紧了臀瓣，蛰伏在后穴中的物体形状被细嫩的肠肉更加分明地勾勒出来，一声低低的哭呻从巴里的唇齿间逸出。  
哈尔的眼神暗了暗。他握住巴里的大腿内侧将他拉近，火热的阴茎贴着黄灯戒的造物抵上了巴里的穴口，然后在巴里回神之前猛地挺进。  
“等等，哈尔，不要——啊！”巴里的尖叫比刚才还要高亢。阴茎冲破括约肌束缚的那一刻他猛地仰起头，下巴在空中划出一道好看的弧线。后穴再次被填满得不留一丝空隙，哈尔只稍稍停顿了一下就握着他的腿根大开大合地抽插操干起来，没有给他留任何喘息的余地。在半空被操得不住晃动的身体了无支撑，让巴里的内心薄薄地蒙上一层本能的恐惧，乳头依然被紧咬，括约肌被两根粗硬的物体最大限度地撑开，肠道最深处的嫩肉被灯戒的造物抵住揉动、前列腺被哈尔快速而有力地撞击，被阻塞了尿道口的阴茎被哈尔的大手跟着抽插的节奏一同撸动着，始终被吊在高潮的那一点的巴里被这持续的、过分的痛感和性快感折磨得意识模糊，几乎要晕死过去。自己口中到底是在胡乱地呻吟着些什么，他已经无暇去管了，只恍惚觉得灵魂正逸出体外，即将飘向不知道什么地方。  
“哈尔，求求你……”他哭泣着，呻吟着，脸上布满了斑驳的泪痕，“嗯……让我——啊！让我射……呜……”  
哈尔倾身吻上了巴里的下巴，加大了力度快速撸动着巴里被束缚的阴茎，粗喘着挺动着因濒临爆发而又涨大了几分的火热阴茎在巴里的体内做着最后的冲刺。  
尿道口中插着的细小藤蔓猛地抽出，巴里发出一声崩溃般的哭喊，大股的精液随着前列腺上一记特别凶狠的撞击从那个被折磨得发红肿胀的小孔中喷溅而出，打在两人的小腹上。后穴痉挛着紧缩，哈尔发出一声低吼，最后猛烈地抽插了几下，把火烫得浊液尽数射进了巴里的肠道深处。  
火热的精液有力地击打着被蹂躏了个彻底的肠肉，这让巴里忍不住又颤抖了一下。他艰难地喘息着，感觉到哈尔疲软下来的阴茎从他的体内抽离，前端从入口处抽出带起“啵”的一声水渍声。  
“巴里。”哈尔也喘息着，他伸手抚上面前那个潮红的脸颊，“别走了。留下来吧。”  
欲望终于得到发泄，巴里的意识已经清明了许多。他努力地平复着粗重的喘息，抬起头直视哈尔的眼睛，天空般湛蓝的眼眸中有着些不容置疑的东西。  
哈尔当然读懂了巴里眼中的意味。再一次地，他被激怒了，彻底地。黄灯能量再一次被驱动——哈尔的性器确实是从巴里的体内退出了，然而黄灯戒的造物没有。那个罪恶的柱体突然暴涨到让巴里失声惨叫的程度，剧烈地、疯狂地扭动着向上抬起。现在巴里确实是被这玩意顶在半空中了，全身的重量都压在后穴中插着的罪恶物体上面，还未从高潮中缓过来的身体脆弱敏感得根本经不起刺激，在不应期里施加的任何强烈性刺激都是莫大的折磨。扭动、顶弄、拧转、震动、翻搅，所有能被想到的方式都被一次性地用在了巴里的身上，柱体上一处形状狰狞的突起准确地顶着前列腺，粗暴、发疯了似的顶撞按揉着。  
巴里拼命地叫喊挣扎着，扭动着腰肢想要摆脱那玩意，却只是把它咬得更紧。尚处在不应期的身体无法对刺激做出相应的正确的反应，前列腺被猛烈刺激所产生的酸涩尿意让他惊惧地抗拒着，然而刚刚惨遭蹂躏的躯体根本没有力量去克制那种可怕的感觉。下腹的酸胀感不断积累，巴里能感觉到自己的膀胱在不可抑制地抽搐。终于，在一记特别狠戾的撞击下，和着巴里的放声痛哭，一股透明的细流从他依然红肿着的尿道口流出，在巴里的哭泣声中渐渐扩大成水柱，淅淅沥沥地喷洒在床单上，留下一片湿痕。  
在性爱中被折磨到失禁的巨大耻辱感彻底击溃了巴里。他眼前一黑，终于昏死过去。  
黄色的绳索轻柔地把巴里虚软的身体放在床铺干洁的部分上，连同金黄的乳夹一并悄无声息地撤去了。哈尔伸出手，拂过巴里满是泪痕的脸颊，小心翼翼地拭去巴里眼角的泪滴。

他们本应该在结束那个巧克力味的吻的时候就停下的，而此刻他们却倒在床上，肢体黏腻地纠缠，就像一对普通的恋人而非其中一个已经被另一个囚禁多时。巴里拒绝承认这是因为那条裙子，那条哈尔带来的、正躺在他们脚边、一半落到地上的大红色马面裙。它实在是太漂亮，漂亮而华贵，陌生却又亲切，温和却又疏远，大红的裙摆上缀着一圈金丝织就的繁复纹样，熠熠生辉，就算巴里不懂缝纫，也看得出那布料的昂贵和工艺的精致。哈尔坐在他的身边，而他的膝上铺着那条裙子——那一片式的裙摆确实非常大，几乎铺满了半张床。不知什么时候起他们开始四目相对，然后就鬼使神差地吻在了一起，然后……  
他们面对面地把彼此用力而温柔地揉进怀中。先是细致的润滑扩张，而后哈尔缓缓地将自己插进了巴里的身体里，换来对方一声安然的低吟。他们像遥远的从前一样做爱，巴里不说话，只是呻吟着，而哈尔则低声地喃喃着些模糊又清晰的爱语。他甚至不再开口要求巴里留下来——反正结局也不会有什么不同——因为他已经不想再听到拒绝的话语。  
他们紧紧相拥着同时达到高潮。片刻的喘息后哈尔坐起身来，后背靠着床头，伸出手轻轻抚摸着巴里的金发。没有人想要打破这一刻的沉默。说不出的气氛在房间里蔓延。  
巴里安静地躺了一会，觉得自己的力气正在慢慢恢复。一个一直以来都存在着的念头浮上脑海，他曾经有机会，却放任自己错过，拖延至他无力逆转。不知怎么的他现在非常冷静，且没有半分犹豫。营养液、巧克力以及安定的睡眠已经发挥了作用，他试着握紧了拳头，眼前又浮现起那赤红裙摆笔直的褶皱。  
“哈尔，你知道吗，”他平静地望着天花板，开口说到，“万户在中国历史上是确有其人的。”  
哈尔略带惊讶地看着他。他转头望向哈尔棕色的眼睛，语调平静：“在真实的历史中，万户并没有和公主有什么瓜葛。他只是个一心想着要飞上月亮的发明家。这天晚上他来到悬崖边上，让他的徒弟们把他牢牢地绑在一把绑了许多火药的椅子上。火药被点燃了，椅子被推上了天空，向着月亮飞去，然而不一会便失去了动力向下坠落下来，带着万户和他满腔的美妙梦想坠入了万丈深渊。”  
哈尔仿佛是被什么东西哽住了，英俊的脸庞因为巨大的惊愕和其他一些什么而显得呆滞。巴里偏过头闭上眼，不愿去看哈尔那极度震惊且受伤的表情。  
下一秒，他跌进了神速力。

那道金红的闪电疾驰着，掠过二十几年的残破风景。神速力的领域里空无一人，没有人能看到他在自己带起的疾风中转瞬即逝的眼泪。

他踉跄了一下，眼前的门框上凝结着半透明黄色屏障。他毫不犹豫地冲过去震动穿过，没有回头看向身后急切地试图拉住他的人。  
“再见了，哈尔。”

 

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 那么问题来了！他们两个在这篇文里一共来了几发？  
> 终于搞完了……不义黄灯讲真让人怨念，不过怎么说呢，给我的感觉就是，绿灯保护宇宙，而黄灯只要保护巴里•艾伦。任何人都可以被恐惧攫取，而哈尔并非一无所有，因此也无法一无所惧。不义闪依然是良心的好青年，并且制服深得我心。  
> 感觉快死了……大家要是可怜乔夕好不容易炖了2.5W的剧情大肉，就多给我点支持吧，跪谢orz


End file.
